The Child Of Destiny
by The real leghendary supersayji
Summary: It is said the Sage of Six paths created the ninja, invented ninjustu and even made forth the moon. The child of density, the character and chakra wise son of both the "saviour" the sage and its destroyer the ten tailed beast is called for much greater.


Hello to all this is my first official chapter on this sight, i have done others but didn't publish them just emailed them to friends. This was supposed to be released on Wednesday but i was held up on the weekend with family (cousin's 10th birthday, had to sleep over till Monday) then my friends went out till late on Tuesday as you do so yeah. But its partially done, I'm gonna defo update this by Sunday to be at least triple this length it was supposed to cover the whole chunin exam and sand sound war arcs but without further ado.

Disclaimer: The legendary super sayjin does not and will not ever the Naruto series those who come knocking for money usually are never seen again. All those lawyers out there and kishimoto don't make me go all super badass Broly on you and blow up the whole milky way now .

Chapter 1: the beginning in a Seal

Naruto onslaught against orchimaru is halted by the snake saninin tongue crushing his feral rage; hoisting him into the air the snake dangles its prey by its tail. Studying the containers seal after lifting his jumpsuit the predator mentally remarks on the boys predicament

"_so the nine tailed brat is still alive, oh my the seal is visible when. When your emotions are heightened the power of the nine tails over flows, very interesting. _Five part seal." Slithers the amused legend

"Saskue-kun Naruto is...!"Screeches a distraught sakura

With Naruto still in hand the sannin muses on the time since Naruto became the container, after a reality check he flings the Naruto like an old toy. sakura quick to react desperately aims her kunai to halt his certain death descent to the forest floor, while sending nervous glances to her Saskue-kun.

"Naruto may have his faults and be a baka but at least..at least he's not a coward.."

Saskue questions his resolve, his ambition, his pride, his journey can not and will not end here. The disguised sannin will be a good pace maker between himself and the massacre ninja Itachi genius of the clan and all round prodigy, his new strength brings wake to his mixed levelled Sharingan.

"ah his uchila blood has finally come to a boil,"

Preparing himself for the Sharingan wielders approach he stretches his arms by his sides, fingers twitching in anticipation. Pulling a kunai from his pouch and placing it in his mouth Saskue jets towards the snake summoner in a burst of speed jumping high into the air in the already anticipated wind justu, soaring high among the treetops in an perfect athleticism he aims multiple kunai thrown as an distraction. In perfect ninja grace, orchimaru effortlessly tilts and weaves his head to safety, whilst watching on amused at the uchila's incoming rebounding of a tree top and like a hawk in the hunt dives after the stationary snake. His Arial kick gracefully blocked, he back flips over the snake's high and lands and summersaults into a low crouch, excitedly wishing to continue the snake charmer speeds in pursuit leaving a trail of after images captured by the shraringan. Saskue soars with arms arched into an Arial roundhouse kick which is predictably blocked, lands and each intercept the other flurry of punches and kicks. Dodging a kidney kick Saskue reads orchiamrus movements by weaving out of the way seconds before they can bite, titling out of a high kick he responds with a low sweeping kick which is coiled over. Landing crouched the sannin disappears in a burst of speed leaving an afterimage, circling the alert genin orchimaru speeds into perilous attack springing into the dirt with the power of an anaconda and recoiling like a rattle snake, predicting this and strategising the best escape Saskue back flips making hand seals and launching his attack in a crouch.

"Fire style: fire phoenix ninja art"

Then combines this with a blast of fire

"Fire style: fire bomb technique"

Countering with a vortex of wind the experienced ninja elite disperses the fire and shoots towards Saskue on his stomach as a death stinking cobra using his hand a tail to crush the genin who speedily back flips over the strike.

Entering into the intercepting fist stance he sends a come hither motion to orchimaru who happily obliges to test his new vessel prowess in thaijustu, punch after punch the two geniuses trade blows. Aimed jabs easily blocked by the disguised grass ninja, a low sweeping kick jumped over, Saskue finds it difficult to break down the elders defences so jumps to a tree behind for safety. Gathering wind chakra then launching at Saskue who foresees this and jumps over this onto to a tree top and pulls the elder ninja into a reverse bear hug locking his arms and descending onto a tree trunk and crushing the snake charmers neck. Landing some ways from the elder ninja and watching the procedure analysing the situation with his Dojustu until he notices the "dead" "genin" skin begin to peel and leak into a replacement mud clone, alert as ever after a kunai scratches his cheek he back flips away from the barrage of kunai clone ninja technique.

Using ninja wire to swing from the tree tops to safety he lands cautiously on a distant tree trunk, stalking his new skin , orchimaru descends and lands a heavy punches to Saskue face and body following with knee strike to his ribs and then sends the uchila sailing with a powerful right hook to the floor. Approaching warily he taunts Saskue of his disappointment on Saskue not meeting the prestige of his clan slaying brother, tired cobalt eyes watch on worriedly at the downed teammate. With sensitive chakra enhanced ears picking up sizzling sound coming from the attackers waist. Saskue's cherry bomb plan works as an distraction to launch his next attack to finish of this powerful foe.

"Sharingan windmill: triple blade"

This is used to ensnare the slippery snake for his ultimate technique the powerful.

"fire style: fire dragon technique"

The molten hot flames bursts a whole in the tree trapping the sannin who screams of agony are echoed through the forest peeling away the skin of a dead grass ninja revealing porcelain skin. Utterly exhausted the genin sinks to his knees tiredly with his bubble gum haired teammate approaching to offer support on the hard earned "victory", this is short lived however as the dead ninja breaks the ninja wire and meanders forward baring his fangs at his powerful prey. With a burst of killing intent freezes all surrounding ninja garnishing praise Saskue prowess as a true genius surpassing his brother ocular powers due to the control he gained after only a few months of training. Using one handed seal stretches his neck the length of the defensive distance Saskue created and sinking his teeth in his prey, opening his slit eyes widening in shock at the tanned skin his teeth are entrenched in one Uzamaki Naruto.

"heh a good hokage saves those in danger sacrificing his life if necessary, now you can fulfil your ambition Saskue-teme" the weary container wheezes out of the fangs clenching into his collar bone, the worried bedazzled look of his female teammate and the complete surprise from his genius comrade.

"well, well looks like you have actual talent without your prisoners power. To pull of a switch from that distance, with barely any strength to boot you're a feisty one. No matter Saskue-kun i too have a gift for you" the snake murmurs out with naruto's neck firmly pierced into, shifting the body to the right Saskue suddenly screams out in anguish. The sound commander appears behind Saskue with his mouth wrapped around the Sharingan wielding hawk, sakura's heads whips round in panic through strained muscles looking on with broken apprehensive eyes at her heart throb.

"Saskue-kun and Naruto-kun will come for me for power. My name is orchimaru seek me out. And grow more interesting."

"What did you do to Saskue-kun and Naruto? They'll never go to a freak like you"

"i gave then a gift, ku ku ku. I look forward to seeing my gift in action"

Saskue seal evolves into three Sharingan like totems on his neck, whilst Naruto's three pin will markings on his neck conjoined with a shrunken like design. Sinking into the ground as Naruto faints from both the seals and chakra exhaustion and Saskue cries out in pain before sinking further to his knees. Hoisting the surprisingly light Naruto across her shoulder she the supports Saskue to a hollowed tree branch, after which she wets some flannels and puts them across their foreheads. Both suffer from intense fevers with Naruto glowing and eerie purple chakra and leaking out small doses of killing intent, Saskue's moans of pain fill sakura torn heart as she sets up traps.

Stalking in the trees above are snake pawns watching their targets and surrounding area closely. Jumping from there hiding place the three sound ninja descend to engage Saskue, analysing their surroundings. Meanwhile orchimaru evaporates out of a tree onwards to the tower to change into his disguise and escape the anbu patrolling.

'Though they would be simple to eradicate sarutobi –sensei would follow shortly and i want him to die suffering for making that brat kage. He betrayed me as sensei and now he will die having the same pain, it seems i have company of that anko-chan kukukuku Saskue-kun eyes will be mine'.

ENTER ORCHIMARU THEME TUNE

Dissolving into another tree in wait of his former student as she speeds in his direction using her curse seal as a navigator meandering from tree to tree, waiting upside down partially dissolved in a tree as anko lands facing the epitome of her hatred.

"Its been a long time anko..."

"You're an extremely dangerous S class wanted criminal. That's why I am going to kill you even if it costs me my life. It's my job as your former subordinate who learned everything from you, right...Orchimaru"

"You can't"

Throwing four seabon needles at the suspended snake ninja who merely flicks his tongue out which transforms into a green anaconda 10 ft long splitting into five separate snakes each 2 ft long digesting the projectiles and crushing the tree branch the special jounin was back flipped from whilst launching six kunai with exploding notes on them. The snakes swivel around them absorbing the explosions and each riveting around a limb whilst hurling the surprised woman towards the equally surprised orchimaru.

'my chakra capacity is increasing somehow and i have more control over my true snake form, the snakes act almost like an ultimate defence except there like an extension of my body.'

Wriggling an arm free anko counter attacks with

Ninja art: Snake hand technique

The snakes themselves dissolve into a giant 10 ft white snake which opens its mouth revealing an unscathed orchimaru absently thinking not even observing the fight the white snake's tail splits into another snake which in turn become ten separate snakes whom all have the absorbed seabon needles seeping out of their mouths. Bombarding them quick fire at an increasingly antagonised anko, the difference in power between them is becoming obvious as her former sensei isn't even paying attention. Pinning her to a tree whilst orchimaru begins cackling as white chakra spews out of his body, ripping the grass ninja's skin of his pale scales the snake master tauntingly looks at the trapped woman.

"You a special ninja of the leaf... so don't use forbidden techniques i taught you, especially since couldn't even land a scratch on me. I am disappointed; I told you it was useless fighting me."

Using a single hand sign to activate her curse seal forcefully disrupting her chakra, this burns her muscles whilst the snake on her left hand crawls up to her neck and slowly begins to tighten its grip. The snake on her right leg squeezes her ribs pressurising her lungs.

"Why did you come?"

"We been away from each other for so long and but treating me so coldly its pains my heart,

"Did you come to assassinate lord hokage?"

"No no. His time will come soon; unfortunately i don't have the man power for that. So i was planning on 'reserving' some outstanding ones in this village"

Loose to much air and the pain of the curse seal, anko falls to her knees panting like a dog to its master.

"I just gave some individuals that same cursed seal as a gift little while ago. There are two boys i want"

"As usual, you do what you want...But those boys are going to die!"

"yes there is only 10% chance of survival, but they might be like you and survive"

"you seem every interested in these two."

Gently caressing her cheek he replies

"are you jealous? Still angry that i used you, then cast you off like trash? Unlike you, they seem to be excellent ninjas. After all one have the abilities of the uchila and the other the kyubi container. Their bodies are in excellent conditions and are capable of being my successors. If they survive then things will become very interesting"

Standing up as more and more white chakra seeps out of him before darkening into an violet torrent swivels around him as he extends his arms the snakes crawls back to his body before merging with it.

"Three from my village are under your care. I'm going to enjoy this. If you take away my joy... then it will be over for the hidden leaf village." Whilst disappearing into purple flames leaving a panting anko on her knees.

In the hollowed tree both Saskue and Naruto are moaning in their sleep with sakura needing to take off naruto's shirt so he doesn't over heat because of his fever, sending a squirrel with an exploding Tag on it the sound three watch on as the cherry blossom haired girl uses a kunai to stop it from activating her traps. Panting in the hollow tree sakura watches on through baggy eyes her coma state teammates as the sound three silently land due to dosu using his sound arm a zaku with air pressure as an amused dosu begins to initiate his plan.

"Not sleeping and taking watch for the entire time"

Turning in fright sakura sees the sound three outside her team's campsite.

"but there is no need to do so...Can you wake Saskue-kun? We want to fight him"

'These guys are..' "What are you talking about? What's your purpose? We know a guy named orchimaru is behind all of this" shocking the sound three about the revelation of their leader. "What's that weird bruise on Sasuke-kun's neck? You want to fight Saskue-kun after you did this to him?"

"I wonder, too what is that person thinking?"

"but now that we've heard that we can't ignore it"

Preparing to attack zaku tenses his muscles, however dosu noticing the trap sakura set and the difference in colour between the grass he stops zaku.

"Wait zaku, a recently over turned stone, different coloured dirt. Grass that doesn't grow here, you're not very good...A booby trap is pointless unless it goes unnoticed"

Deciding on the little value sakura is alive they agree to kill the trembling rookie ninja, launching themselves at her they miss the second phase of her trap. Cutting wire that is next to her position reveals a log suspended by ninja wire, this minute nuisance to the sound three is pulverised by dosu sound gauntlet whilst taunting sakura on how pathetic the trap is for ninja of their calibre. Acting quickly Rock lee takes out the sound three with perfect timing in a leaf hurricane, while the sound three recover lee reassures sakura that his intervention was due to his feelings for her and not caring that their susposed to be enemies. Analysing lee prowess in hand to hand combat dosu launches his attack jumping over skaura's thrown kunai, lee's counter measure is to rip the tree root from the ground to intercept dosu sound waves. Lee knowing he is surrounded by the sound three decides not to waste time and quickly take the rookie's out one at a time so as not too preoccupied with the other two members of the team, on the attack again dosu prepare to use his gauntlet. Lee seeing this quickly focuses his muscles before counter attacking by launching dosu into the air with a crouched kick, using one hand he appears behind the stationary sound ninja wrapping the bandages around him and grabbing his waist sends them both plummeting the hard ground, to help his teammate zaku uses air pressure to soften the ground greatly reducing the damage. Recovering from the attack dosu attacks an exhausted taunting on his lack of potential, using his gauntlet making lee cry out in pain.

"Do you know what sound is?"

"Vibrations"

"Yes. Being able to hear something means the ear is able to catch the vibrations in the air, and the human ear drum will shatter at anything over 150 decibels. On top of that, applying a shock to the semicircle canals... an opponent will lose his sense of balance. You won't be able to move your body well for a while."

Standing up from his crouched position lee after seeing dosu prepare to attack sakura he tries to kick him however dosu catches his kick, jumping back and preparing to punch lee who blocks the attack however activating his sound waves and using ckra to direct it at his ears completely immobilises his movements and makes him drop to the floor. Throwing four kunai at dosu which is deflected with his gauntlet, whilst team ten watch from a tree sakura face the dangerous sound team, ino reflecting on their past relationship comes to a decision to help team seven. Sakura seeing an opening throw three shuriken at the 'defenceless' dosu, zaku intercepts this by using the air cannons in his arm to blow them right back at the static rookie ninja, while the female sound ninja pulls sakura by her hair. The team discuss killing lee as an example of their power, sakura not wanting lee to die because of her weakness cuts her hair freeing her from kin's grip.

In her elated state she prepares to battle against the sound genin

Saskue awakens from his mindscape utilising the first level of his heaven after seeing the tragedy that is the uchila massacre and coming to his decision to be an avenger gaining more and more power to ultimately dominate and kill his brother, thinking on his beloved brother both past and still loved makes his blood boil with hatred. With a column of purple chakra rotating around him and the curse seal glowing brightly he opens his Sharingan wielding eyes which are now partially matured with one having two tomes and the other three, seeing his battered and bruised teammate he calms her fears for his health stating how energised the seal is making him.

"sakura who did that to you... Who the hell hurt you?"

"i did"

Looking at the confident idiot sound ninja the curse seal spreads effecting not only his right side but his whole body the chakra becoming purple torrents and flaming as well creating a miniature gust of wind, seeing the fear in dosu eyes and wanting to show his power compared to the leaf ninja he fire and blast fo air at Naruto, Saskue and sakura creating blocking the view with dust and shredding the ground in the path of the cannon. Reappearing behind zaku Saskue uses the back of his fist to swat him away whilst dropping Naruto with his right hand sending zaku flying, he then quickly goes through hand signs before launching his technique with shuriken hidden inside.

"fire style: fire phoenix"

Seeing the fire balls heading his way zaku counters with a blast from his air cannons which reveal the shuriken inside them, then throwing two shuriken Saskue launches another justu.

"ninja art: multiple kunai"

The four shuriken and eight kunai all pierce their target with sickening thuds, then using the movement analysed from orchimaru he dashes around zaku rebounding on the tree neji is standing on before grabbing zaku's arm from behind smirking the whole time. A worrying ino notices the differences between the normal chakra Saskue ahs and the one he is using.

"you seem proud of your arms"

"stop it.."

A quivering sakura reflects upon orchimaru prophecy on Saskue seeking him for power, meanwhile Saskue pulls with his enhanced strength dislocating zaku's right arm with a repulsive crunch, moving towards zaku as the lion of the ninja in company stalking his prey he prepares to finish him off as well before a crying sakura embraces him from behind calming him of his previous thoughts about the power needed to kill his brother. Seeing an opptunity dosu decides to chance a exchange his teams lives for their scroll, seeing a good deal Saskue agrees whilst the sound dosu carrying the other two sound rookies escapes with his life. Neji watches on with interest contemplating the power behind the uchila clan whilst ino takes care of sakura's hair Saskue studies Naruto injuries and the same seal on his neck however it reminds him of his brother advanced Sharingan and the power he possessed changing the cloth from his head with a colder one as the other teams leave he places the surprisingly light loud mouth on his back while sakura follows along.

After walking for an hour they hear kabuto in the bushes whom reassures them in only wanting protection till he gets to his team whilst offering his services and begins to heal some of Naruto injuries whilst secretly studying his seal, after which he takes the load off Saskue and carries him instead commenting also on how light he is. All three noticing ninja wire and the forest floor jump over as three mist ninja jump over them sakura throwing a kunai at one comments on how they are not real but in fact clones. Going through hand seals Saskue launches his fire phoenix justu whilst following on with orchimaru's multiple kunai technique cutting one of the mist ninjas as they were over powering sakura who is defending naruto's body, as the clones begin to surround them and Saskue begins to sweat Naruto begins to stir.

Massive killing intent fills the air as Naruto arises from a crouching position blue flames create a whirlwind around the blonde ninja as blown leaves are ripped to nothingness through contacting his skin, his pale blue eyes as he pulls out a kunai and begins channelling chakra into it throwing a kunai to Saskue he throws three shruiken at mist ninja before runnig through ten clones going through hand signs he creates five clones who each jump into the air and throw the chakra infused kunai at them cutting all the surrounding trees in half seeing the real msit genin emerge he and Saskue taking out the fakes from the real using his sharingan take turns in decimating one all the while sakura and kabuto defeat the other two simultaneously.

Taking the essential scroll team seven plus kabuto arrive at the tower with kabuto leaving with his team, catching up on what happened whilst he was unconscious Naruto becomes ever more angry at the snake like ninja hating him for sending goons to hurt sakura and biting him and Saskue all the while panting in pain and exhaustion. Throwing the summoning scrolls iruka appears and briefly talks with them after Naruto states he wants to get on fighting and win the competition so the old man can make him his successor, arriving in the middle of the arena hayate and the sandamine discuss the rules and meaning behind the exams. Taking their places Naruto watches on shaking with excitement and no small amount of pain, Saskue and he exchange an interest in fighting each other and settling their rivalry once and for all.

The first match is announced:

Sasuke uchiha vs. Aboa. Y

As Saskue prepares to fight and the other ninja's leave kakashi informs Sasuke on his conditions of ending the fight such as using the curse seal not being allowed to use his Sharingan, contemplating on how he could win the fight not being able to use ninjustu. As the match starts aboa launches himself at Saskue who jumps away before throwing a single kunai moving out of the projectiles way aboa continues onward to engage Sasuke in hand to hand combat, Saskue throws a punch at the leaf genin who catches it and tries to drain his chakra. Explaining his special powers sasuke kicks him away before back flipping some distance away, he then speeds towards him moves around him and sweeps his legs away then proceeds to launch him into the air with a barrage of kicks pulling him onto his feet he pushes him to the ground the snake like dances around the recovering ninja kneeing and jabbing in quick succession until he ends it finishing him with his newly invented lion barrage.

The second match is under way hayate announces zaku. abumi vs shino Aburane

The match is the same as cannon so there is no point in writing it, zaku tries to use both his arms one of which seemed to be broken to 'surprise' attack shino who already filled it his chakra draining bugs. Sasuke gets to watch the match because Naruto needs to fight as well since he too has the curse seal which everyone knows about because anko tells them after orchimaru tells her.

Naruto remains quiet during and after the match, because of this he notices underneath shino's words about and ace in the whole so figures out that he somehow blocked zaku's wind pipes, sasuke notes that he has herad of the aburane power and how they drain their opponents of their chakra. They were no match for dojustu using clans being able to predict their movements or see all the bugs around them so they can counter attack before their attacks are even launched.

Hayate then proceeds to the third match which is Kankuro vs Tsurugu Misumi

This again nearly the same except that Sasuke notices a change in kankuro the second he drops his casket, with Naruto actually bending the railing because of the pain he is in. laughing about how observant Sasuke is sakura states how the compettion may be hard, Sasuke responds by stating that this is just the way to test and improve his strength with him then telling showing her that it is her turn. Walking down the steps while taking nervous glances at Naruto because he has been unusually quiet, with ino asking Sasuke fir a date after she takes out the trash ninja while Sasuke is bussy watching both gara and lee because of their power.

Hayate then proceeds to the fourth match Haruno sakura vs yamanaka ino

The match starts with both engaging each other in hand to hand combat with sasuke stating that there both pathetic and Naruto watching on through bleary eyes with both teten and neji agreeing that they are weak. Teten tries to state that women and males are equal with both neji and sasuke stating that there not and shinobi are superior except in the extremely talented like tsunade who is equal to the other legendary three ninja. With both sakura and ino reflecting on their past friendship after ino slaps her, sakura states she wants to fight ino at her best she shouldn't pull punches, after a long chain of hand to hand combat with sakura surprising everyone because she used chakra to increase her movements and strength whist using the clone technique to match ino superior power ino sets her trap.

Naruto seeing sakua do well puts a smile to his face whilst sasuke analyses how sakura used her chakra whilst storing away using it for latter while seeing ino cut her hair, noticing the hand signs she is using he asks shikamru what technique she is using with sakura answering for him he then realises that ino must be a fool to use it without trapping sakura. Using her hair as a powerful rope whilst deceiving sakura with fake hand signs she then proceeds to use the mind body transfer power, sasuke noticing this states that its now over and it was very smart to channel chakra through her hair with him thinking about how he could use this in his Sharingan windmill triple blade technique. Using her mind power technique and with no reassurance from Naruto ino announces sakura withdrawal from the chunin exams

Hayate then proceeds to the fifth match Nara shikumara vs kin tsuchi

This is again the same as in the anime with kin using the bells to create multiple illusionary clones and shika using the shadow possession technique to make her hit the wall to win.

Hayate then proceeds to the sixth match Uzumaki Naruto vs inuzuka kiba

Naruto is told not to use the seal or any techniques or he will be disqualified nodding he walks down the steps biting his lip making it bleed, reaching the centre he begins to laugh happily.

"this is just what i have been waiting for, don't take it personally if blow you a way i gotta beat the teme's ass in th final after all and your just in my way."

"hm thats what i was gonna say, just not so politely right akamaru"

"ow yeah talk is easy lets see what you gotta say at the end of the match"

"little squirt"

Questioning whether kiba is allowed his dog he taunts that he be nothing more than an handicap to kiba when hayate informs him that his dog is a part of kiba's clan fighting making it a part of him a mere tool.

Enter : P money don't jump freestyle

Kiba channelling chakra transforms into his beast imitation technique and tries to elbow Naruto but the curse seal begins to flare causing him to drop to the ground barely avoiding the hit staggering backwards he takes out a kunai and throws it at kiba manages to dodge getting a cut on the check because of hard the throw is throwing a smoke bomb Naruto coughs blood and falls to his knees kiba takes advantage and batters him around before calling the match. Wanting to have fun orchimaru channels the curse mark making Naruto cry out in pain, wanting to end the pain he takes a kunai and pierces his hand making it bleed and stopping the curse mark pain wiping his mouth he begins to throw shruiken at kiba who dodges them but is stopped by naruto's projectiles from attacking him using the thrown shuriken he then channels really small amount of chakra into them making them explode and damaging kiba.

Using this distraction he then throws himself at kiba barely bloking his attacks with scatter and wide area damage stratergy not working he then proceeds dropping kunai after reatreating around the arena from akamaru and kiba's double attack jumping onto the statute and entering a fierce thaijustu match with akamaru by fly kicking kiba away from him. In a crouched postion he then claws at Naruto shredding his jumpsuit blocking a low kick and seeing an opening he kick akamaru off the stauet and the begin his ultimate thaijustu assault:

Enter fifth hokage ten thousand kicks of death

One kick, two, six, twelve, twenty four, forty eight , night six

"i aint finished yet puppy, cm'ere let me show you something i learned from sasuke"

Landing a right kick to the dog's rib he then using his feet pull the immobile dog from underneath himself before using his hands to push them both back into the air and carrying on kicking the dog high into the air, two hundred and eighty eight. Back flipping off the dogs chin he then has to pull both himself and the dog away from kiba's punch.

Disappearing underneath kiba's dog: enter song "black's ft jammer-timmid"

He continues his assault with his feet as the dog begins to fight back after catching a blood pill from kiba in it's mouth, punch blocked by claw kick by a leg and roundhouse kick jumped over both reappearing behind the other as Naruto lands on his back with the dog rejoining kiba and the former taunting Naruto to jiust give up.

"I've never been timid, i won't lose i will be hokage"

Channelling chakra he throws another explosive note and the duo who both jump out of the way before spinning and torpedoing at Naruto rushes as the oncoming danger, just before the impact Naruto jumps to the ground using a sweeping kick to send kiba crashing while the dog hit lands directly at the bleeding ninja who spits the blood in the dogs eye back punching it finishing his multiple fly kick combo straight into the statue.

An enraged kiba seeing his dogs state missiles straight at the tired ninja, following on with punching Naruto into the ground and lifting him by his shirt and headbutting him three times before upper cutting him away. Naruto gets up with his whole face bleeding then after getting up from kiab's attack throws five smoke bombs on the floor disappearing inside the smoke screen, when it clears Naruto is gone before a tunnel appears right where Naruto threw the previous exploding notes and cuts kiba's leg bfore vanishing again.

Enter Tempa T: battle riddin

Kiba jumps into the air somersaulting onto the arena roof sniffing him our before throwing a shuriken at where Naruto is which makes another explosion before he himself has to jump away from an explosion.

"very clever, we all thought he being stupid with those exploding notes earlier and the kunai. Instead he used the notes to make holes in the ground to hide in then appear when his enemy guard is down amazing that's something kakashi would do."

'Naruto used the smoke screen not to hide from kiba but to set his trap, just like zabuza's hidden mist technique. Then earlier he used it so he could set them up the traps whilst maintain the illusion he was coughing blood, now what will you do Naruto-some much like them'

'truly you have grown well Naruto turning into a fine young man even with these burden first the kyubi just like your mother, now a curse seal you may be just like your father and become hokage truly senju blood does run through your veins. The trick with seals shows the Uzamaki sealing genius is latent within you, and that determination is just like your namakazie father the fourth.'

'when did he get so strong' were the remainding team seven thoughts, as well as team nine, team ten and one sound ninja.

'kukukuk truly this brat is an Uzamaki with the way he deceivingly used those seals, he may be wirth the curse mark after all kukukukuku'

'This boy with no Sharingan developed such movement from both lee and sasuke, i wonder if lee could incorporate that into his heavenly lotus. Ha ten thousand kicks, that will be my new challenge to kick a leaf ten thousand time while sparring against Neji, and lee can do the same with tenten instead dodging projectiles i could turn it into a game.'

"Sensei what did he do to disappear"

"He tricked us using stealth, exploding notes and pure dog eared determination"

"it's like this sakura, he used the exploding notes earlier to create pot holes to work with, the used the smoke bomb and fake coughing blood to dig the trench holes out, using the ninja wire he distracted us like a magician looking at one hand or in this case the clever use of wire while hiding the traps in palin view kiba's done for"

"Don't count him out yet"

"Kurenai-sensei, you know how kiba gets angry. He too mad because of amakaru to fight with a clear head and using that bait Uzamaki-san will be the victor its most logical in how he's planned this out."

Standing on the arena kiba launches himself at kiba's postion anruto jumps into the air as more explosion go off, which drop a stink bomb and ninja wire which ties up the now unconious ninja.

"I told ya that the puppy would bring you down, that why you don't mess with me the next hokage Uzumaki Naruto ttbyto"

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

"Huh you look beat up dobe, what was it you said such as=n un-cool victory"

"yeah, yeah my opponent was tough that's all, when it comes to you I won't get scratched I' beat you no sweat"

"Please if a looser like you who struggles with a dumbass and a puppy could beat me, maybe you scould be fun to fight" Making Naruto smile

"Fun, to knock around the arena like a beach ball"

"You just wait I win this tournament, then the old man seeing how awesome I am will promote me. In not time I'll be the hokage and youngest kage ever ttbyto"

The second there done talking kakashi states that he's been easy on them and needs to seal up the curse now, both whine about wanting to see the rest of the finals but understand that they need to go with kakashi stating how naruto's grown strong and learnt to use underneath the underneath leaving sakura to watch the other fights while he deals with them.

Seeing them leave orchimaru in sound ninja garb teleports to their location, as Hayate then proceeds to the seventh match.

Hyuuga neji vs hyuuga hinata

As they both walk down neji turns and glares at his cousin before smirking at her worried face and stating that she should just quit, seeing this she concedes and does so leaving a happy neji through to the finals and an uninjured hinata. Whilst kakashi using the boys blood proceeds to seal up the curse, after which he notices a presence in the chamber calling out to it reveling orchimaru.

"What do you want with Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Huh incredible that you have gotten strong enough to seal up the curse seal, those two are major assest in my plan. Sasuke has strong uchiha powers and Naruto seems to becoming more and more interesting, shame his seal hasn't stabilized just yet however in time it will" chakra and killing intent spewing from the sound leader.

"You won't get Sasuke, and you have no chance with Naruto"

"kukuku do you really think that you know what's in his heart his desire is for power and he will seek me out to fulfill his revenge and young Naruto will soon having nothing keeping him here. As a container I am sure he lacked the needed love and what he wants most his recognition which I can give him in buck loads, they will seek me out"

"Like I will let you take one more step, and only one of use will be coming out of here alive even if you are one of the three legends"

"Just try it kakashi if you dare that is, now's your chance finish me here"

After orchimaru disappears kakashi clams down and reflects nervously 'only one of will survive, must've been insane to challenge one of the three'

Next chapter will be out soon, please review kay and just for guys who I promised this would be out on Wednesday

Omake

"Just try it kakashi"

"Ok then I challenges you to Pokémon battle, I choose you dark duck"

"Are you serious?"

"This is Pokémon, there is no joking around in a duel"

"do you know why we are called the legendary three because we are THE Pokémon masters no one can beat one of us, and when we play each other no one can win, now I choose you mew 2"

"Oh shit, can I say I meant Pokémon uh yeah watching yeah watching each other cards you know like not a duel?"

"why so serious kakashi, is the copy ninja scared?"

"no how about yugioh duel instead"

"same thing, unstoppable at any card game. Except pocker, damn that womans luck it's why I left konha to find myself a villiage full of the best poker player."

"jiayra included?"

"what, that old perv. All he plays nowdays is strip poker which is how he wirtes his books and why he fell in love with tsundae the only woman who carried on playing after loosin fifty games in a row. She made him a pervert when he did it for a joke and got a nose bleed an made icha icha series"

"so why did you leave anko"

"she has no poker face, the woman cried too much when playing. Even now she does it"

"so uh how about mortal kombat vs dc"

"swaetdrops"

"fifa 10"

"…."

"burnout three?"

"O.K kakashi I will say this again u.n.b.e.a.t.a.b.l.e. at any game heck even the sprt which isn't in the elemental nations basket ball we laid out people like magic Johnson, Michael Jordan and Kobe. By the way what the real mask the one that hides your face kakashi or the one that is your face?"

"uh, I'll research that in icha icha chronicle to love in wave: the answers of life . email me at papa_"

Gara of the sand vs rock lee

Dosu kinuta vs akimichi chouji

Just as the match ends kakashi takes sasuke and Naruto to have their curse seals tightened adn reinforced so they do get out of hand.

Launching himself at shino zaku's punch is blocked

Chapter two: down with the ladies

Chapter three: Birth of the legend

Chapter four: The uchila Dark-side

Chapter five: to love with snowand birth in spring

Chapter six: to war with sound and fight the snake

Chapter seven: search for princess and tail of money

Chapter 8: call me Kamakza, Arashi

Chapter 9: the root of all problems

Chapter 10: settling the score

Chapter 11: the deal in a Hawks nest

Chapter 12: to fight Kami and know no pain

Chapter 13: the Child of destiny

Chapter 14: the son of chaos

Book 2; Chapter 1: the Great War, the war to end all wars

Chapter 2: death's a calling

Chapter three: birth of an rebellion

Chapter four: Sage of six paths

Chapter five: the return of the clan war

Chapter six: a tale of woe

Chapter seven: a fox in a trap

Chapter eight: no more mr nice guy

Chapter nine: the revenge of bloody Mary and death of the Moon

Chapter ten: the howling wolf

Chapter eleven: Let the Bodies hit the floor

Chapter thirteen: The animal I have become

Chapter fourteen: red dawn, Akasuki

Chapter fifteen: Headstrong

Chapter sixteen: the sun

Book3; chapter one: step up, cutting up old clans

Chapter two: the reptile clan

Chapter three: fighting the sage

Chapter seven: meeting the toads

Chapter eight: the poison breath clan

Chapter nine: calming the storm, and bottling the ash

Chapter ten: taking out the kami of war and angel of death

Chapter eleven: the Jagan complete; revivification of the evil eye- Rasengan style meteor shower.

Book 4; Chapter 1: the new world, a big game

Chapter two: the world is mine

Chapter three: Snake skin wallet

Chapter four: the five senses, and lots fun

Chapter five: the emperors

Chapter six: shinny

Chapter seven: way of samurai and path of a monster

Chapter seven: the tiger king

Chapter eight: assassination and ramen

Chapter nine: Ying and Yang

Chapter ten: mental power

Chapter eleven: flexing my muscles

Chapter twelve: dragon slayer

Chapter thirteen: headshots and sensual continent

Chapter fourteen: the ocean and fishes

Chapter fifteen: the diamond sabre and the legend of subzero haku

Chapter sixteen: the Mona Lisa and the blue bandit

Chapter seventeen: land of shadows

Chapter eighteen: the lion king and the hydra

Chapter nineteen: moon goddess

Chapter twenty: infinite paths, the true sage

Chapter twenty one: war, what's war


End file.
